The Choices We Make
by CattyCat
Summary: COMPLETE:Suze had to make a choice. A choice that not only affected her life, but everyone elses as well. Now it's time for her to deal with her choice. Whether she likes it or not...
1. Life And Death

**A.N.: Okay, so I'm making another story. This is my first _Mediator_ fanfic though. Also, I thought of this fic before _Twilight_, so you can all pretend that _Twilight _never happened only because I can't get my ideas across with Jesse alive.**

**Disclaimer: I always forget these, so I will say now and this will be for every chapter: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, Meg Cabot owns them. She is their ruler. Evil Laugh

* * *

**

**The Choices We Make**

**Life And Death-Chapter 1**

I was given an entire week to make my decision. I didn't want to choose. I really didn't want to, but I had to. Jesse deserves it…

The end of my week ends tonight at dinner. I need to tell them all. It's time…

* * *

I sat down at the dinner table that night. The boys had finally learned that my mom and I were part of the family and that if we were served first, then they could argue for the rest. But tonight I didn't feel like eating.

"Susie, is something wrong? You're not eating." My mom had noticed that I was just pushing my food around with my fork. It's too bad Andy was such a great cook.

"Yeah, she's a dork." Dopey said. He laughed but Andy grounded him for a week. He's not aloud to make comments like that.

I sighed and finally put my fork down. "Mom, I need to tell you something."

My mom looked worried. "Sure honey. What is it?"

"Um, do you remember when we were in New York and I was always getting hurt and I was always in trouble?" I had had a whole speech to say to her, but I couldn't do it.

"Yes, of course. That's not something one forgets." She was frowning and she had also put down her fork so she could give me her full attention.

I hesitated before I said, "Well, I'm ready to tell you why."

She nodded and said, "Start explaining then."

Doc looked at me with a fearful expression and he said in a quavering voice, "Suze, are you sure about this?"

"Positive Doc." I looked him right in the eye so he could see that I was dead serious about this. He nodded but he didn't look too happy about it. "I'm a mediator."

Doc blanched but other than that reaction I got nothing. There was just total and complete silence. My mom finally broke the eerie silence by saying, "And what's that Susie?"

"A person who can communicate with the deceased." I didn't even answer that. To everyone's surprise, Doc did.

"What do you mean David?" Andy didn't look too happy at that moment.

"Andy, a mediator is just what he said: a person who communicates with the dead. Although, I don't only communicate with them. I also end up having to beat them up and stuff." Mom was looking like she was having trouble comprehending what I was saying. I'm not saying that it wasn't hard to understand, in fact, it's very difficult.

"But how who David know?" Sleepy asked this. I'm surprised he was awake enough to ask it.

"I helped him with a problem that he had at one point." I wasn't about to tell them confidential information.

Sleepy looked up at me and said, "Wait a second…that time when me and David found you underneath all the rubble at the Mission. Was that…?"

I nodded. I didn't explain it anymore than that. I did say that everything would be explained later.

"How long Suze?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been keeping this secret from me?"

"I've been able to see the dead since I was about two. I never wanted to tell you because I didn't know how you would react." I didn't like keeping secrets from my mom, but that was one of the only few I had kept from her.

"Then why are you telling me now? Hmmm? Why now Suze?" She was getting frantic. Her eyes got big and I saw her shaking in her seat. Andy was trying to help calm her down, but it wasn't working to well.

"Because I have nothing left now."

Doc looked frightened, "What do you mean Suze?"

I could feel the air getting colder as each minute went by. "Listen, I don't have much time. I just wanted to tell you that I love you guys and you have to remember that."

"But-"

"No buts. Not now. Just make me one promise please. Just promise me that you'll keep him."

Mom nodded and said, "Of course Susie, but I don't know what you mean."

"You'll understand later."

"Oh, and by the way, Father Dom and Paul are mediators too. Although, Paul likes to call himself a "shifter" but whatever. If you have to know anything else talk to them."

Dopey actually spoke, "Is that why you hate him?"

"There's that and the fact that he tried to kill me, and my boyfriend, and other people. He also doesn't understand that I don't and didn't ever like him." I shrugged. There's nothing that I could do about Paul, he was just…Paul.

I went around the table and hugged each of them. Dopey looked kind of afraid of me, but I didn't care at the moment. When I got to my mom I started crying. I couldn't help it. This was really hard. But it had to be done.

The moment I sat back down into my seat two figures appeared at one end of the table. They were both gorgeous although in different ways. The woman was curvy and looked like an angel. The man had a perfect shape and looked like a Greek god.

"Susannah. Have you made your decision yet?" The woman had a silky voice. I remembered it from last week, but Sleepy and Dopey were ogling her. It would have been funny in a different situation.

I nodded. But before I could say anything, my mom asked, "Who are you people?"

The answered, "We have come to offer Susannah a choice. I am Gabriel, the angel of life. And I am Loki, the angel of death."

Before they could fully come to their senses I said, "I'll do it."

Gabriel nodded slightly and said, "Call him to you."

I pictured Jesse in my head and called him as such. He came less than a second later.

"Susannah, what's wrong _Querida_?" He looked down at me with a worried expression. When he looked up and noticed the angels and my family he said, "And while you are explaining that, you can tell me what's going on here?"

"Not now Jesse. Just hold me, please." I moved into his arms and just held on to him. Gabriel and Loki already assured me that this wouldn't hurt either of us, but I wanted to be with him until the last minute.

"Alright, we'll begin now."

I could tell my mom or one of them would have like to ask about the situation at hand, but they couldn't.

As the minutes went by I could feel Jesse's heart beating slowly while mine slowly started stopping. It was getting harder to breathe and Jesse knew it. He was muttering to me in Spanish. I looked around to my mom and said, "I love you."

I didn't even wait for any kind of reaction before I turned back to Jesse and gave him a passionate kiss. To my family, we were both half there. You know, he was becoming corporeal and I was fading like he used to be. "Jesse. I love you so much. Please remember that."

"Of course, _Querida_. I love you too, but what is going on?"

I just shook my head at him. A tear escaped through my eyelash and Jesse tried to reach it, but his hand went straight through me. That's when he started to get it. He screamed, "No, Susannah. You can't do this."

I have him a wan smile and said, "I love you so much. I'll wait for you. I promise."

He tried to reach for me, but he went through me. Some tears escaped from his lashes.

"I'll be with all of you. Forever. If you ever need me, talk to Father Dom or Paul. They'll be our liaison. I love all you guys." Then I became a full ghost and Jesse was a human.

Gabriel and Loki said, "It was her choice and it is now complete." Then they disappeared the same way the came.

And Jesse was left to face the world and my family alone.

* * *

**A.N.: So, how was it? Was it original enough? Anyway, if you didn't understand it then email me and I'll explain it to you. Fanfiction doesn't allow me to put my email address here, but if you click on my name on the top of this page, then it will say my email address. I also take suggestions. So if you have any, feel free to tell me.**

**-Catty**


	2. Explanations And Fighting

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **DarkPrincessKate** for being the first reviewer to this wonderful story. And I'm so happy! I got 10 reviews for this story with 48 hours of updating. Is this story really that good? **

**Okay, and I don't recall saying this before, so I'll say it now: I'm going to TRY to alternate POVs. The first was Suze's, so now it's Jesse's. And so on.**

**(Reviewers)**

DarkPrincessKate**: Sort of…she switched places with Jesse so she's a ghost and he's corporeal.**

sassystar678**: Thanks so much for the compliments. I appreciate them.**

MerakSardonyx**: I love ranch dressing. My brother complains because I eat it on everything. But, Suze switched places with Jesse because she loves him.**

kittykatangel518**: Thanks so much for the review. I don't know when I'll update Someday. I have a little bit of a writer's block.**

flonshoe**: It was sad? I didn't realize that. Thanks for the review.**

nikki007**: Beaten? Why would Jesse get beaten? Anyway, thanks for the review.**

ValiantGoddess**: Yeah I know what you mean. Not many people kill off Suze, but I didn't exactly kill her off. I sort of…kicked her off for a little while. Thanks for the suggestion too. I appreciate it.**

Koizak**: You'll see…Lol. Thanks for the review.**

Strawberry-Shortcake01**: Is that supposed to be a compliment? I wasn't sure…anyway, thanks for the review.**

mahley**: I don't think you're weird. I'm just an awesome writer and you love me. Lol.**

teenwriter22**: Thanks so much.**

Smiley0925**: Thanks for the compliment and the review.**

iluvmeg**: Yes, Suze loves Jesse very much. Lol. Thanks for your review.**

**

* * *

**

**The Choices We Make**

**Explanations and Fights**-**Chapter 2**

(Jesse's POV)

When the two people left us in the room there was an awful silence. I had already fallen to the ground. My head was leaning on my hands, which were on the floor. I could still feel Susannah here, _mi Querida_.

* * *

I heard someone get up from the table and come kneel down beside me. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. It was strange. These feelings. I had to breathe and I could feel the hand on my shoulder and the wind coming in through the open window.

"Jesse…" It was David. His voice was quivering. "Jesse, come on. Let me help you up." He pulled me into a standing position facing Susannah's family. I looked at them and the shock and fear on their faces. "Sit down." He pushed me into the seat that Susannah had usually occupied when she was at the dining table.

"Thank you David." _Susannah, why did you do this?_

"Jesse, wh…" He broke off his sentence.

Susannah's mother said, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My manners have left me…my name is Jesse de Silva." I couldn't move. I would have gotten up and given a proper introduction, but I couldn't move my body. She was about to say something, and I am not normally like this, but I interrupted the woman. "I already know who you all are." She nodded in a way that reminded me of Susannah.

Susannah's brother Brad looked at me with a hard look and said, "Wait a second. You're that guy that Suze was always talking to in the middle of the night, aren't you?" I don't know how he could have possible known that.

Both of Susannah's parents looked at me with hard expressions when I laughed, "Yes, Brad, that was me. But, my intentions were nothing but pure."

David was pensive as he thought. "Jesse, can you see her?"

I knew what he was talking about. I shook my head shortly and said, "No, I can't see her." I could feel her though. I can't explain it. I could feel her all around me and her presence was overwhelming. I didn't want to tell them that though.

A piece of paper dropped into my folded hands. When I opened it up I saw it was a letter. I could practically feel the unasked question in the air. I looked at the signature and said, "Did you just write this now?" For that I got a towel flung at my head. "I think not."

_Dear Jesse,_

_I would have told you, but I knew how you would react. And don't say that what I did was wrong because you would have done the same thing if you were given the option. If I was to have died and you were given the choice, you would spend an eternity in hell to make sure I was in heaven. Jesse, I love you and now it's your time to live. You can finally have the life that you never lived. Don't worry about me. I'll be here waiting for you. Jesse, I want you to live your life. I don't want you to think about betraying me when you're dating someone and then getting married and having kids. You won't be betraying me, I understand. I want you to live your life like you don't even know me. You want to be a doctor, so do it. You have dreams. And don't you think that I should never have done this because I was "the mediator" and I was supposed to help all the lost souls. I was a horrible mediator and if it weren't for you, I would be dead already. This is just an added bonus because you get to live. I know you're thinking about how I can't do this to my mom and my family, but I'll still be with them. And you're probably wondering how I got offered this in the first place, well, the angel of death, Loki, and the angel of life, Gabriel, came to me last week and told me that I had a week to make a decision. They told me that I could bring you back to life, but it would be at the expense of myself. And I couldn't tell you. You would have freaked out and told me that there was no way that you would ever let me do it. You never got to live back in your lifetime, so now I'm giving you a chance. I love you so much and all I'm asking is for you to live your life like I never existed. Just, please be the kid that my mother always wanted. I never lived up to the title of her child, but I'm sure you can. And remember, I love you and you'll see me again someday._

_Love,_

**_Susannah Simon_**

_P.S. If you need me, call me and I'll write notes. Or, you can talk to Paul or Father Dom. But just remember that they had no idea about any of this either._

_P.P.S. Make sure my family knows that I love them no matter how much I might have shown otherwise._

There were tearstains on the paper. I tried to picture _mi Querida_ in my head, but my memory of her indiscreet beauty was fading quickly.

None of Susannah's family asked what the letter said and for that I thank them.

Susannah's mother looked at me strangely and said, "Were you a cowboy…the last time you live I mean?"

I could almost hear Susannah beautiful laugh ringing in my ears, "No."

Mr. Ackerman looked at me and said, "Then explain your past life for us."

I nodded silently. When I opened my mouth to talk David quickly got up from the table and said, "Hold on a minute. I'll be right back."

He came back less than a minute later with a book in his hand. He opened up to a page and handed the book to me. It was a picture of me. "What…how…?"

"That's a book from a guy named Clive Clemmings. **(A.N.: My friend stole my 4th book, so I have no idea what his name is)** He was trying to solve the mystery of your death. He said that you didn't run away from your family before the wedding but you were murdered."

"How did you get that book?"

"Suze asked me one time to do some research for her about the initials MDS sometime in the 1800s." That reminded me of the handkerchief that Maria had given me. I should have gotten rid of it a long time ago. I took it out of my pocket and gave it to David. He stared at it in fascination.

But then, Susannah must have grabbed it out of his hands and took a pair of scissors and cut the initials off. I started laughing. Her family didn't find it funny though. "Suze, what was that for?"

I answered for her, "She doesn't really like Maria. Although, I can't really blame her. Will you let me explain my life now?"

I waited until everyone nodded before speaking. "I was born in Salinas County in 1830. I was my father's only son and the eldest of four. I had three sisters: Mercedes, Josefina, and Marta. My father decided that he would give me an arranged marriage. It wasn't uncommon then at all, but my marriage was to my cousin Maria. I heard rumors about her and a man named Felix Diego. After a while, I found that Maria was untrue to her word so I was going to cancel the wedding. Maria didn't want to be disgraced so she had Diego kill me. He buried my body in the back yard with my letters. I was never found until Mr. Ackerman was digging."

Everyone was staring at me with the exception for David. He was staring down at his plate. Mr. Ackerman looked at David and said, "How did you know about all this?"

"I already said that Suze helped me with a problem I had."

Mr. Ackerman was about to ask more questions, but Mrs. Ackerman ran her hand through his curly red and said, "It's okay sweetie. You don't have to tell us."

At that David looked at me with wide eyes, "If Suze saw her, then you did too, didn't you?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about and nodded. "She didn't like to see you in pain. But I am very proud of the way Susannah handled the situation." For that I got the towel thrown at my head. A piece of paper dropped in front of me, _That's not funny_.

"Anyway, No one ever saw me until Susannah moved here."

"That's why she was so panic-stricken when she walked into her room for the first time. And why she would hate old buildings and…" Mrs. Ackerman was looking like she needed a little help.

"I tried to help Susannah as much as I could. When she was exorcising Heather I woke David up and told him to go to the Mission to help her. She had told me not to go because she didn't want to exorcise me by mistake."

Mr. Ackerman looked at David sternly and said, "How did you get down to the Mission?"

"I woke up Jake and he drove. We found her under a pile of rubble."

"So, she didn't sleep through her first earthquake at all did she?"

"There was no earthquake Mr. Ackerman. It was Heather giving Susannah her last goodbye. Then, Tad's uncle tried to drown her. I had to break a window so she could jump out of the building." I still said Tad's name with hardness. I can't help it if I don't like him.

"Then Susannah had to deal with the Angels."

"Angels? Like Gabriel and Loki type Angels?"

I shook me head, "No, like the RLS Angels."

"Dude, no way. They were ghosts?" Brad looked interested now.

"Yes they were. And they tried to kill Susannah a few times. They wanted their revenge on Michael for killing them. Then of course was Maria. She came into Susannah's room one night and threatened to kill all of you if she didn't stop the digging. Maria also helped Jack, Paul Salter's little brother, to exorcise me so I could be out of the way. Susannah came up and got me although; Slater did try to leave us up there. He was going to let Susannah and his brother die."

"Paul Slater? Is that why she hates him, you know, because he tried to kill her?" Mrs. Ackerman asked.

I nodded, "I hate him because if it wasn't for him, Susannah wouldn't have had nightmares and a bunch of other problems. And there is something that I need to apologize to you, Mrs. Ackerman. When Slater had sort of ruined your house and was fighting himself, I was the one fighting him. He wouldn't leave Susannah alone and he had said some things…"

"It's okay Jesse, we forgive you."

I nodded, "Now that I'm done explaining, David: I need you to call Father Dominic and have him come over right away. I also want you to call Slater and have him come over as well."

David ran out of the room to do just that. Less than 10 minutes later, we were all gathered in the living room.

Father Dominic said, "I don't see how this is possible and young lady, we are going to have a very long talk later."

When Slater had walked in he had laughed at Susannah and myself. I would have hit him had Susannah's brother Jake not done it for me.

They were surprised when I said that I couldn't see her. Slater said some comments I would rather not put into writing, but we got into a brawl on he floor. By the time that the three elder Ackerman's pulled us apart, he was all bloody and I was shouting obscenities in Spanish. I could then hear Slater yelling to nothing so I could only guess that he was talking to Susannah, especially when he went flying across the room.

"Susannah, that was uncalled for." Father Dominic decided to get involved.

They started to argue but after a minute I stopped listening and stared at a figure in the corner. He saw me looking and started walking towards the middle of the room…

* * *

**A.N.: So, was that long enough? It's like seven freaking pages. Sorry for the wait though, I've been busy, I have other stories, and this chapter was long. Anyway, I got so many reviews for the last chapter. I'm hoping that I get more for this chapter. Please? It would make me very happy and write more…**


	3. Mediators And Issues With Paul

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **Quietly Losing Control** for being the first to review to my last chapter. I would also like to give a special thanks to **iluvmeg, Koizak, MerakSardonyx, nikki007, sassystar678, and Smiley0925** for reviewing to both of my chapters so far. Thanks so much.**

Quietly Losing Control:** Thanks so much for the review.**

KatieKat19:** The first chapter was supposed to be sad. And thanks for the review.**

mOochiko:** You'll find out why Jesse can't see her in this chapter. And if you want to read more of my fics then just read them, I have a total of five right now. I've finished one of them though.**

nikki007:** Keep reading to find out. I'm not going to ruin the surprise.**

sassystar678:** No, Jesse isn't in Suze's body. Where did you come up with that? Suze is a ghost and Jesse is mortal.**

MerakSardonyx:** You are so funny. I speak a little Spanish, but not much. I can understand a simple conversation if they're not talking too fast. But, you have a CD with a fat lady singing? That's weird. Yuck, I hate bacon. It's all full of fat and stuff. It's really gross.**

Koizak:** Thanks for the review.**

iluvmeg:** Yeah I know. But I never said that Jesse wasn't a mediator, did I? Anyway, the last line will make sense later.**

LlamaDuck:** Thanks so much for the compliments. They boost my ego a lot.**

Smiley0925:** I updated! Are you happy now?**

CeeCeeCaffeine:** Thanks so much for the compliments. Why don't you review to most of my stories if you love them so much? And I take any ideas, so if you have some, then tell me and I might use some of them for any one of my stories.

* * *

**

**Mediators and Issues With Paul**

**The Choices We Make**

_Suze's POV-_

It felt really good to punch Paul in the face. I didn't feel guilty about it or anything either. Mom just took him into the kitchen to nurse his injury. Ha, injury my foot.

Father Dom tried to explain to me that I "shouldn't have done that" and that I "shouldn't get involved". It really was pathetic if you ask me.

Anyway, I ended up tuning him out after a while. I started to stare at Jesse. Watching his chest move steadily up and down was almost hypnotic. The worst part about it was that I couldn't reach out and touch him anymore. I had every opportunity to do that before this whole ordeal, but I never did. I guess it's my one regret. Well, actually I have many regrets about dieing before ever really living, but none that I'm willing to share with anyone.

I noticed Jesse also tune out to Father Dom's rant and look at the other side of the room. He had an expression of disbelief on his face, but I couldn't see why.

Then I saw it, or him rather, my father. The Peter Simon. Well, on a positive note, at least I could spend all of eternity with him now.

I didn't even bother standing there and thinking about my future. I ran into his outstretched arms and cried. I guess it took my father's touch to release the emotions that were building up inside of me.

Dad kissed my forehead and said, "That was a very noble thing for you to do Suze. I'm sure that Jesse will appreciate it, but I don't like you dieing so soon. You're still very young."

"Was, Dad, I was young." I needed to correct him for my sake as well as his.

What I heard next surprised me more than the process of dieing itself. I heard Jesse talk, okay, stop laughing now.

You don't understand, he didn't _just talk_. He talked to my father. He said, "Hello Mr. Simon. It's good to see you again although the circumstance is rather unfortunate."

Dad was shocked to say the least. If he were alive I think that he might have had a hemorrhage. He and Jesse shook hands like proper gentlemen.

My mom was another story entirely. She almost passed out when she heard Jesse speak those words. Father Dom and Paul stood there uncomfortably though. Well, what would you expect?

"Jesse, what do you mean _Mr. Simon_?" Mom's voice was so faint that I almost couldn't hear it. It sounded like she was having a hard time forming words, too.

"Father Dom, I need you to tell them all something for me…" Father Dom acknowledged me and nodded to show his consent. "When this deal was made, part of the deal was that I would get not get _involved_ in Jesse's life whatsoever, so the mediator rule was bent. He would obviously be the mediator in my place, but he wouldn't be able to see me and…" I broke off. I couldn't even finish what I was going to say, but Father Dom took the hint. He repeated everything I said to the occupants in the room.

Paul was laughing, evidently he thought it was funny to see Jesse and me in pain. Of course, he couldn't think that long after I punched him in the gut.

My mom was still shocked over the fact that my father was still in the room. "Peter? Peter is here? Right now?"

Father Dom nodded and said, "Yes he is. He and Susannah are here."

There were already tear stains on her cheeks, but tears just kept coming down at his words. I guess it was a lot of news to take in one day. Your daughter dies to bring her boyfriend back to life, your daughter _and_ ex-husband are ghosts, and you had to deal with the whole we-are-not-alone thing. It was a lot to take in.

"Suze, I think we should leave them for a while, they need some time to think things through. You can come back later." My dad took my arm and was about to dematerialize, but I pulled away from him before he could take me to wherever the hell he wanted to take me.

"No, I need to tell Mom something."

"Sweetie, you can't. She's not a mediator, she can't hear you."

I looked at him like he was crazy, for a second I thought he was too, "Dad, look around. There are three mediators in the room, don't you think that one of them could, oh I don't know, actually _mediate_." I know, I was being mean, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I didn't even wait for him to scold me for being mean and sarcastic. I didn't even wait for Father Dom to do it either. I turned to Paul who was sitting lazily on the couch and said, "Do it now."

"Do what, Suze?" I really want to kill him now, but if I did that my mom and dad would probably get mad at me. And I don't want to deal with _him_ for the rest of eternity.

"You know what. Do it now."

I noticed that Jesse and my stepbrothers were staring at Paul with contempt easily visible in their eyes. I don't know if that's what made him change his mind to not help me, but it did work.

He mumbled something and swished his hands for a bit before leaning back and saying, "Done, you have one hour." I think the only reason he mumbled was because he didn't want Jesse or Father Dom to hear what he was saying. Damn him.

**A.N.: Okay, so I was going to put more, but I'll leave it for Jesse's POV next. Sorry it's so short too. So was that what you expected? And what did Paul do? I wonder…**


	4. Seeing And Believing

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated once again to **Quietly Losing Control** for being the first to review to my last chapter. I would also like to give a special thanks to **Koizak, Merak Sardonyx/BillThePonyLlama, nikki007, **and** Smiley0925** for being the people to review to every chapter. **

Quietly Losing Control: **That was funny. I love concerts, actually, my brother is in a band and he's playing at my birthday party. That will be fun. And sorry about your ears and thanks for the review.**

Koizak:** You'll find out what Paulie did when you read. Hint Hint. And I'll cry with you about Jesse and Suze. It is very sad how much of a gloomy person I can be.**

nikki007:** Hmmm, I don't know. I guess you'll just have to read to find out and thanks for the compliment.**

CeeCeeCaffeine:** You should read the _China Garden_ book. It is really good. And that's a funny idea. I might use some of it at some point. You are so funny. You really make my day when I read your reviews. Keep it up and I might actually want to write more!**

Smiley0925:** Thanks so much for the review. I appreciate it.**

BillThePonyLlama:** You changed your name? I noticed it when I was looking at your user number. And I guess Paul is like Harry Potter. Lol. And a turkey? That's strange and funny. When I drive it's usually on the highway, but I never see any goddamned turkeys. Yeah and it sucks for Jesse. Poor Jesse. Lol. Thanks for the HILARIOUS review.**

PinkExplosion:** No, Suze is not going back in time and you'll find out what Paul did when you read.**

mahley: Wow, that's a lot of pleases'. Lol. And I love the way your name is spelled. It's so original.

* * *

**Seeing and Believing**

**The Choices We Make**

_Jesse's POV-_

Susannah had gotten into a fight with Slater. Not that I couldn't understand. Slater was an easy target for a fight; it's just that Slater mumbled some words in another ancient language after their brawl was over. I am not scared of Paul Slater, but I don't trust him, especially around _mi Querida_.

Even though the words were practically incomprehensible due to the volume that he stated them, I could still tell that they were ancient enough. I would say about five thousand years or so depending on the language.

But Slater himself didn't look happy with what he did. I could easily decipher that Susannah had influenced him into doing that _thing_. After he was done, he relaxed into the couch and said, "Done, you have one hour." I didn't like that at all.

But I wasn't paying attention too much after that because Susannah was in front of all of us and I could see her. I wasn't even going to chance looking around the room to see if anyone else saw her, but by Mrs. Ackerman's muffled sobs I would say she had.

"Mommy." Susannah practically ran into her mother's arms. I know knew what the _thing_ had done. It was to make non-mediators see ghosts. And by what Slater had said, it lasted an hour. And I vaguely wondered how he had gotten a hold of that. It's not something one would come across everyday.

Both Susannah and her mother were crying softly into each other's shoulders. Eventually, Mr. Ackerman pulled them both apart so we all could have time with her before she disappeared to us forever. But I didn't want to fill my head up with these thoughts. I would enjoy Susannah while I could and that was that.

Susannah sat down on the smaller sized couch and her shining emerald eyes searched the room for me. "Jesse, please…" I knew what she wanted. It was the same thing that I wanted. To be held by our one true love, nothing less and nothing more.

I sat next to her and instantly folded her within my arms. I wasn't letting go of her until she was no longer corporeal. I buried my head into her soft beautiful hair while she was sobbing quietly into my chest.

"_Querida_, you should never have done this." I looked down at her body and saw the fluorescent pigment of her skin and the coldness that her body radiated on me.

"I don't care what you say Jesse. I love you and you deserve this. And besides, I'll still be here when you die." She smiled slightly through her tear stricken face.

"I love you too _mi amor_. I love you so much. Talk to me; you don't have much time to do so." I wanted to hear her melodic voice before she slipped through my fingers.

"Well, I'm probably going to end up stalking you for the rest of your life, but other than that I don't know what to talk about." Susannah's family looked slightly mortified at the aspect of that.

"Is there any way this…condition…can be changed?" I was surprised that Father Dominic would ask a question like that.

"As far as I know there's nothing that I can do to change this." She seemed hesitant to answer the question. I didn't know if it was out of sheer fear or anger or if it was out of carefulness.

"You guys, I made Paul do this because I needed to tell you all something. I don't want you guys to mourn me and not live. Mom, I know you lost Dad, and now me, but we're both still here whenever you need us. Jesse, I want you to live. I want you to find someone else to love and get married and have kids. Don't dwell on me; you are free to live the life you were denied over a century ago. I want the rest of you to not push Jesse away. He's a part of me even if he's not me." Her speech left her in tears. I know it would have been hard for me to tell the love of my life to find someone else.

"_Querida_, I won't do it. You're my love, _mi amor_, and I'm not going to pretend that you're not there. I can't." My heart was breaking in my chest. I'm shocked that no one could her it crumbling down to my diaphragm.

She leaned over and kissed me softly before she started to fade. "Just be happy with whatever you do. And I love all of you so much." She gave her mother a long-lasting hug and kissed her stepfather and stepbrothers on the cheek before sliding out of my sight.

Mrs. Ackerman was smiling through her tears, "Well, now I believe."

**A.N.: So, how was it? I know the end was kinda cheesy and romantic-y, but whatcha gonna do? Sorry about the delay, I was in Florida and I wrote this as fast as I could, I swear. But, if you review I might write faster…**


	5. Time And Ideas

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to** nikki007** for being the first person to review to the last chapter. I would also like to give a special thanks to **Koizak, BillThePonyLlama, nikki007, **and** Smiley0925 **for being the people to review to every chapter so far**. **I'm sorry it took me so long, I had a little dose of writer's block. I had this chapter done a few days ago, but the site was done.**

nikki007**: You never know what I may do with this story, they might end up being together, but they might not.**

CeeCeeCaffeine**: I'm glad you love to review. If everybody hated to review, I would never get any. That would make me a sad squirrel. Anyway, I updated so you can be happy now.**

Smiley0925**: Thanks so much for the review.**

Koizak**: Jesse fall in love with anyone BUT Suze? I don't think so. Thanks for asking though.**

Quietly Losing Control**: Yeah I know it was cheesy. I really need someone who can help me with that. Abandoned? Yeah, my parents just end up leaving the house and not telling me so I'm usually all by my lonesome until someone gets home and tells me where they've been. **

sassystar678**: I almost made you cry? Wow, I didn't know I was that good.**

Mystic:** Thanks so much for the review. I appreciate it.**

BillThePonyLlama**: Yeah I never thought about Suze following Jesse around for eons. That would be entertaining. Yes, we should all zap the Paul. Stupid Paul. Turkey for dinner! Kill the damn turkey, we eat it then go find another one to kill for the hell of it. And then we stuff that one. I totally want some booze right now. I should go to a party with booze soon. Thanks for liking my cheesy ending. Lol.

* * *

**

**Time and Ideas**

**The Choices We Make**

_Suze's POV-_

(One Year Later)

It had been exactly one year since Jesse and I made the switch. At first, my family had Jesse live with them. Andy took all of the pink out of my room, but Jesse wouldn't let him change anything else. My mom had walked around the house like a zombie for a while. Well, at least until Jesse had a talk with her. I don't know what it was about. Jesse had gotten Paul to help him keep me occupied until they were done. Doc had kept busy by asking questions to Jesse about his life in the nineteenth century. Dopey and Sleepy went along as if nothing had ever happened. Paul had become nice and he even became friends with Jesse. Father Dominic was the one who held the memorial service and made up the excuse of my death. The ending of Susannah Simon was a massive heart attack. When questioned about my age and health, Father Dom said that I had heart problems from being born premature and that I would eventually die because of those problems. It just happened sooner than later. At the funeral, my family and I watched an empty casket get lowered into the ground.

Cee Cee and Adam had questioned Jesse and because they already knew the truth about me being a mediator, they were also allowed to know about the switch. Cee Cee cried while Adam held her. They both are now still sad, but moving on with their lives.

My mom called Gina one night to tell her. Let's just say she didn't take it very well. Father Dom told me that Gina was not doing very well and that I should go visit her. I ended up doing just that, but I also left a note, which explained why I wasn't alive anymore, and Jesse was alive now.

Now, Jesse. God, what to say about him? Father Dom helped him get his GED, and that helped him get into the local college. He was going to get a degree in medicine, particularly, a pediatrician. He loved kids. He was a freshman right now and a few girls have gone up to him to ask for a date, but he always said no. I left him another note at one point that he should stop studying and go out, but he didn't take kindly to the idea.

Another hobby of his is studying the paranormal. Specifically, the way to bring me back to life. Everyone tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't. He would always stay up sometimes three hours later than normal and read books about bringing me back. I didn't want him to waste his life with trying to get me back, even if it was what we both wanted. It wouldn't happen and sometimes he just needed to face reality.

Me, I went around. Sometimes I stayed with my mom, sometimes with Jesse, sometimes it was Father Dom, and even my dad sometimes. I liked to check up on everybody.

One day, I had Paul go visit Jesse again. He had skipped a class to read another one of his books. He can't do that if he wants to be a doctor.

I was standing next to Paul when he knocked on Jesse's door, "Hey, Jesse, it's me, Paul. Can I come in?"

We could hear the shuffling of papers and footsteps coming closer to the door. Jesse opened the door and I had a good look at him. He definitely hadn't shaved in a few days, or taken a shower, or even changed clothes. He was a mess. It's a really good thing we came.

"Okay, before we talk or whatever, you are going to clean up." He went into the closet and got some clothes for Jesse as Jesse just went back to his reading. After a minute I reached down and took the book out of his hands. Damn, it was really heavy.

"Susannah…"

"Yes Jesse, you're love is in this room right now and she's crying over you right at this moment. So come on man, let's get you cleaned up." He physically lifted him and brought him into the bathroom where the shower was already running.

I wasn't crying, was I? I reached up and touched my cheeks. Indeed, I was crying.

A half hour later, Paul and Jesse were sitting down on Jesse's bed talking while I was swiveling in the computer chair. I had already spaced out after like five minutes of conversation. Damn me and my short attention span.

Paul was waving his hand in my face to get my attention. I guess I was really out of it. Well, staring at the newly clean and handsome Jesse could do that to a girl. Or at least me.

"Suze, we have an idea that could bring you back to life."

* * *

**A.N.: So, did you like it? It might take me a while to upload the next chapter due to the fact that I have no idea what the idea might be. If you have any ideas, put it in a review or email me. And then review for me anyway just cause I like to read them.**


	6. Love And Pain

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **Llama Duck **for being the first reviewer to the last chapter. I would like to give special thanks to **Koizak, BillTheponyLlama, **and **nikki007 **for reviewing to every chapter so far.**

LlamaDuck**: I had thought about he plot of the story, but not about the details or the ending, so now I'm stuck trying to think of some. It's kind of hard sometimes.**

nikki007**: Yes, Jesse is very hot. And sorry it took me so long to update, please forgive me!**

CeeCeeCaffeine**: Yes, Suze cried. I know, it's a shocker. Lol.**

Koizak**: Yes, making the very dead Suze come alive would be a good thing. But I'm not one for happy endings; see other story ending for details.**

samantha**: Sorry it took me so long to write, but I have to work a lot.**

BillThePonyLlama**: Yes, unclean Jesse would be sexy, especially to Suze. You know, his GIRLFRIEND. But, cliffies are fun and I will continue to use them, for they are fun.**

KatieKat19**: Yes, Paul IS being good, and that can be a problem in itself. And that was a great idea, I don't know what I'm doing yet, but thanks for your help.**

maliaphire**: You should read the other books before you read many of the fanfics on this site. You're not going to understand most of the stories without the details you get from 4-6.**

**

* * *

**

**Love and Pain**

**The Choices We Make**

_Jesse's POV-_

It has been a year since the last time I had seen Susannah's face. Yes, I had seen pictures and had pictures of her everywhere, but I sill can't see her. I can see ever other ghost on the face of the earth, but never her. It is a part of our curse. At least, I think it's a curse. I don't know what other people would call it.

I got into medical school. Father Dominic and Susannah's family helped me out with the tuition and necessities. Now I spent all my time either studying for school or trying to find a way to bring Susannah back to me. I miss her so much. Sometimes I just sit and pretend that she is sitting in my arms smiling up at me with her luscious lips and cute button nose.

But it is always pretend. Always my mind playing tricks on my, as they say.

I let myself go. I hadn't gone to classes or even gone out of my dorm room in days. I hadn't even cleaned myself in that time. I found a book that had interested me beyond belief. I spent days translating the test from Latin. The 150 years I spent learning the language weren't for naught. Anyway, the book explained the effects of soul transference and other such important details. Over the past year, I have researched the angels that changed us and tried to find a way around it. I was coming close, so close, that I couldn't stop for anything.

Then Slater came. Evidently, Susannah had become worried about me and gone to him. He would like to help me and Susannah, but I would like to know his motives behind the façade.

But Susannah was in this very room with me. While I was sitting on my bed, she was twirling in the chair over by the desk. I looked in that general direction trying to see her even though I knew it was pointless.

Slater walked over and brought her back into our conversation. With both Slater and I on the issue, we had gotten effectively further. We might have even found a way that Susannah could come back.

"Suze, we have an idea that could bring you back to life."

The chair stopped swiveling and Slater seemed to be in a conversation with himself. I knew that he was talking to Susannah, but for anyone who by chance was to walk into the room, it would look like Slater was insane. Not that I'm saying he's not…

"Slater, I think it would be best if we could all have a three-sided conversation." He knew what I was asking. He also knew that it was also for selfish reasons that I was asking him. But in any case, he nodded and concentrated until I could see Susannah in her faint glow.

She squealed, "Jesse!" Before running across the small room and throwing herself on me. I didn't mind in the least. I hugged her tight to my chest and kissed her head while murmuring Spanish endearments in her hair. I heard a cluck from the other side of the room and I lifted my head from Susannah's shoulder to look at Slater.

"Suze, you have a little over an hour, so I suggest that we have this conversation while we can."

She nodded against my chest and started to pull up. I pushed up on her so I could sit up. When she jumped on me, she knocked us both into a lying position on the bed. I sat her on my lap and kissed her for the first time in a year.

I missed her more than I missed being alive in the 150 years I was a ghost. I put my arms around her back and pulled her closer to me. I pulled her as close as I could. Her hands automatically went to the back of my neck and held tight against the hair that had grown there. I moved my hand to stroke her back and the skin that was exposed near her hip. I whispered into her lips, "_Querida_, I love you more." Susannah made a small noise at the back of her throat that pulsated me to go further, but just as my hand was staking out new territory, we were forcefully pulled apart.

"Didn't I just say that we needed to talk? And you two really didn't need to do that in front of me." Slater's voice was hard and from one look at his face, he was trying to hold in his anger. It just wasn't working too well.

"Paul, I haven't been able to kiss Jesse in a whole year. Give us a break. Now, what did you want to talk about?" She had been pushed to the other side of the room when Slater pulled us apart. Now, she was seating herself comfortably in my lap and I instinctively put my arms around her.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "We might have found a way to change you back."

Susannah raised her perfect eyebrows and said, "Whatever you're planning isn't going to work. Gabriel and Loki would have been made sure that there wasn't any way to outdo the change. And anyway, it was my choice. You all need to accept that."

"_Querida_, I can't accept that. I love you and I can't live without you. We need to find a way around it." Hearing her say those words had almost been like a physical blow to me. I didn't want to accept them and I wasn't going to.

She shook her head sadly and said, "I love you too Jesse, but some things were meant to be. Maybe we're just…not."

Another physical blow. Slater saw my face and knew that there was no way I was going to be able to talk. He started talking to Susannah about something, but I wasn't listening. I could only hear the words that she said repeating themselves in my head. I slowly and deliberately pushed her off me and walked over to the window that oversaw some of the campus.

Susannah walked over to me and put a hesitant hand on my arm. "Jesse? Listen, I love you, and I don't want it to be true, but it might be, you never know." I shook her off and turned away from her, from the pain of her words.

Slater said, "Let's just get back to the point before time runs out. We think, well actually Jesse thinks, that if we call upon the Angels, that they might be able to turn you back. You said yourself that nothing short of them could help us. Maybe we could make another exchange."

* * *

**A.N.: So, I know it's kind of short and everything. But, I hoped you liked it. Thanks for the ideas to the people who reviewed with some, but I ended up coming up with my own idea anyway. It just took me a while. Review for me and I might make the next chapter full of fluff.**


	7. Havoc And Harmony

**A.N. This chapter is dedicated to **maliaphire** for being the first reviewer to my last chapter**. **I would also like to thank **BillThePonyLlama, Koizak, Mrs. Nikki Slater** for reviewing to every chapter so far.**

maliaphire**: I never said a person would be exchanged, did I? And the angels have only been called on once, before they had come to Suze on their own free will.**

Mrs. Nikki Slater**: Yes, fluff is always good.**

Paulie Puddin' Pie**: I can't answer that question, but I can say what I said before and that is that I never said a _person_ would be exchanged.**

Koizak**: Happy ending…I'll think about it…**

BillThePonyLlama**: Ha! I left you baffled. I like that.**

swishalicious girlie**: …**

Katey**: I never said it was going to be a who… And the chapters made you cry? That's interesting.**

CeeCeeCaffeine**: Yeah…she kind of does. Why are you depressed?**

mandieC**: Happy ending…You never know…**

PanPan**: Florida is awesome, but my so-called mother lives there and I hate her, so I respectfully hate Florida. And yes, you are ruining the books by reading fanfics…so read the books.

* * *

**

**Havoc and Harmony**

**The Choices We Make**

_Suze's POV-_

"What do you mean another exchange? I already told you-"

Paul had a sound of annoyance in his voice when he spoke, "We _know_ what you told us. We have already gone over ever other option and decided it wouldn't work. But we think this will."

I was a little confused to say the least. "I don't understand… Who are you going to exchange? I really doubt that you would willingly give up your life like that."

He looked exasperated now, "I never said that it would be a human exchange."

Okay, even more confused now. Is it just me, or do he just not make sense?

"_Querida_, you have to understand… The Angels have thought of every possible way that we could bring you back. We can't do it any Mediator means." He still had the look of utter pain on his face. I didn't want to see it on his face ever. I hadn't meant what I said to hurt him that much. Just getting the words out of my mouth hurt me more than seeing him convening with girls in his classes and stuff.

Paul added at Jesse's pause, "Or shifter."

"Right. I looked through every text there was on the subject and nothing even came close to helping. Until I thought of something." Jesse put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck lightly.

I held in a little moan of pleasure and said slightly huskily, "And what was that?"

"That these Angels aren't people. They have powers over the living or the dead and everything, but they aren't people. We are. We know the emotions and feelings that other humans get. I was looking through some of these texts and read that they would eliminate anyone who were to wreak havoc on the world."

"So what? You guys are going to wreak havoc on the world so your both eliminated?" I said sarcastically.

Jesse shook his head amusedly, "No, we plan on doing something a little more…devious."

Paul started explaining before I could ask, "You see; there's a balance in the world. Between the living and the dead. Most humans don't know about ghosts and what happens after death because they can't handle it. It would upset the balance. People who do find out about ghosts and can't handle it, are eliminated. That's why special consideration is taken in choosing Mediators and shifters. We're just planning to cross the line of the balance until they have no choice but to bring you back."

I looked back and forth from the both of them and pushed away from Jesse and said, "You're both insane!"

They both shook their heads and Jesse asked, "How did you come in contact with them last time?"

"Well, the first time they cam to me. After that, they said that I could call them by thinking them to me." I pondered their idea for a minute. It was ridiculous. It would never work. "You guys do know that you run the risk of being eliminated yourselves too."

They nodded and Jesse came over to me. He gave me a lingering kiss and said, "It's a risk worth taking."

"What's in it for you Paul?"

He shrugged. There was something in this for him, I just didn't know what it was. "Why don't I give you two some time alone before we go through with our little scheme."

I looked into Jesse's eyes as he slowly smiled at me. I vaguely heard Paul close the door behind him as he left. I also distantly wondered how much time I had until Jesse and I couldn't communicate anymore.

Jesse had a look of humor and love in his eyes before they were out of my range of view and his lips found mine. I instinctively put my arms around his neck and my hands combed his longish hair. He kissed me slowly and deliberately until I thought I would melt into a puddle on the floor at his feet. God, I love him. He pushed me back against the bed and pulled his lips from mine.

"_Te amo, Querida._" He said some other stuff in Spanish, but I didn't understand him. The words were said in a tone of endearment, so I could only assume they were positive. Actually, knowing Jesse, they were totally positive. No guessing is needed.

"Hmm." I stroked my hands down his arms and held on to them for dear life. Jesse's mouth was scorching over my own. I could feel his arms go from around my waist to under my shirt. Not far of course, but just enough where he was stroking the skin of my hip. He was still really old fashioned in his ways. Not that I was disappointed with that, I love him just the way he is.

I lost all thought after a while and I only knew that Jesse was right there and kissing me and I loved him.

I vaguely heard a throat being cleared, but I didn't pay attention to it. Well, until I was physically ripped away from Jesse.

"Hey!"

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time before the affect wears off and we have to talk to them before that. I gave you guys enough time." He gave us a trademark smirk and pulled Jesse into a sitting position. "She that good huh?"

Jesse glared at him, but he didn't say anything. I walked back into his arms and his smile was back on his face. At least I could change his mood for the better. That's a good thing, especially if Jesse and Paul were in the same room with each other. I gave him a small kiss. It would have gone deeper, but Paul was right there and ready to complain.

"Okay, let's do this then."

It took them a minute to explain everything to me. You know; the rules and the whole staying out of the way thing that Jesse added.

"Okay, I hope this works."

And just as I closed my eyes to gather the concentration, the door was slammed open and swung back on its hinges. In the doorway there was a very disheveled looking girl and behind her a guy walking slowly as though the woman he was with hadn't just caused a scene in a college dorm. My boyfriend's college dorm no less.

I stared at her surprised by her entrance, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Havoc and this is my sister Harmony. We came to stop you from doing what you were about to do."

* * *

**A.N.: Hehehe. Cliffie. I'm awful aren't I? Anyway, sorry about the wait. I'll try to make the next update faster. But review for me, please?**


	8. Dealings And Lives

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **CeeCeeCaffeine**(the spatula) for being the first to review to my last chapter. I would also like to thank **BillThePonyLlama, Koizak, **and** Mrs. Nikki Slater** for reviewing to every chapter. Ahhh...I have writer's block. So, can you guys please forgive my awful chapter? Cause it sucks.**

CeeCeeCaffeine**: Cliffies do suck, but I love writing them. And the spoons are very stupid.**

Koizak**: I never said that I wasn't evil. I can be very evil when I want to be.**

Mrs. Nikki Slater**: Thanks so much for the review.**

mandieC**: Yes, very mysterious names. Lol.**

BillThePonyLlama**: EWW! JUMP PAUL! GROSS! Sorry, that was too perfect to pass up. You have green-carrot-eating sox? I want them. And I want to see your smackdown, please continue. And I'll believe you about the superly long word…thing.**

PanPan**: You don't have to wait any longer. The chapter is here.**

maliaphire**: Yes, Havoc is the brother and Harmony is the sister. I can't say much more than that without ruining the chapter.**

squirrelsrcute**: Thanks so much for the review. I think squirrels are cute too. Actually, everyone I know thinks I'm weird because I want to take over the world with them. But, that could be because I want to kill all the humans though.**

greedie**: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**

**Dealings With Lives**

**The Choices We Make**

_Suze's POV-_

Jesse moved in front of me in a protective manner, but that didn't stop me from getting a good look at the two of them. The guy, Havoc, had blonde spiked hair and a lip ring. He was about Jesse's height and considerably hot, but Jesse is still way better. The girl, Harmony, was about my height with the same color hair as her brother and a nose ring. I guess that they were twins. They looked uncannily like each other.

Paul looked at them with malice, "And how do you know what our plans are?"

Harmony stocked over to him and put a finger in his face before practically screaming, "We've been following them for centuries."

"What my dear sister is trying to say is that we've been making sure that the damage from the Angels isn't as bad as it could be."

Jesse frowned, "I don't understand."

Havoc was obviously the calmer of the two. Harmony was pacing while Havoc leaned casually on the banister. He said, "There is a balance in the world and that must be kept. The switch that happened a year ago would not upset the balance, but if you do what you are intending, the balance would cease to exist."

Harmony stopped pacing and said, "And you want to know what happens then? Huh? Another Goddamn apocalypse."

He put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Harm. Basically, yes though. They will kill most if not all humans."

Something that they said spiked my interest, "You said that there would be _another_ apocalypse. What do you mean by that?"

"There have been many apocalypses in history. The Black Plague, smallpox, AIDS. They are all punishments of some kind against humanity. Humans would make deals like you or just upset the balance, and anyone alive would _have to be_ exterminated." I visibly saw Havoc and Harmony shudder.

Paul looked miffed, "So what do you suggest we do? We're not going to give up until Suze is alive."

I was still standing behind Jesse, but I could feel my "little over an hour" start to fade. I pulled Jesse so he was facing me and we could basically have a private conversation, "I love you so much Jesse."

"I love you too, _Querida_." He kissed me full on the lips until he couldn't feel my anymore and took a step back. I started crying. He stayed where he was for a minute so they couldn't see him. But I could. He had so much pain in his eyes. I wanted to take it all away, but there was nothing I could do.

Paul put his hand on Jesse's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, de Silva."

He nodded and turned around to face the two strangers. He said with a tone that commanded authority, "We are going to do _whatever_ it takes to bring her back. I don't care if it will start an apocalypse. I need her."

Harmony rolled her eyes and said, "_She_ traded her life for yours. Why can't you just accept that and call it quits?"

His voice was hard, "Never."

Havoc got in the middle of the both of them when they were inching towards each other. "There's a way that we might be able to help each other."

I stepped close to Jesse. I couldn't actually touch him, but his presence was comforting. "Sorry, Suze. I can't help you this soon after doing it before…"

I ignored him though. I just don't think that I could handle him right now. "What can we help you with?"

"Well, we've been alive for _more_ than a few centuries. We would like to be able to live for a lifetime, not eternity. We may have a way to help you, but you have to help us," Havoc said while still trying to hold Harmony and Jesse off each other. It's a good thing that I knew he loved me; otherwise I think he would have been hitting on her.

"What do have in mind?"

"There's a way to change both of our curses. You just have to _trust us_. I can't stress that enough. I'll do the same thing that Paul here did, except it will hold for five hours tops. That should be enough time. Is all this okay with you, Susannah Simon?"

"First of all, the name is Suze. Only Jesse can call me Susannah. Secondly, I agree to all of this. Just let him see me."

We shook hands and I felt a surge run through me. "Agreed."

* * *

**A.N.: I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short and everything. I'm kind of having a writer's block. But can you guys review for me anyway?**


	9. An Ending And A Beginning

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **Koizak** for being the first reviewer to the last chapter. I would like to give special thanks to **Breaking.Benjamin** and **Koizak** for reviewing to every chapter. And I'm going to announce now that this is the LAST chapter to this story. So if you don't like the ending, I'm sorry, but it's staying that way. And I'm really sorry about the long wait. I've been so busy lately...But, that's no excuse...and I'm sorry.**

Koizak**: Thanks so much for the review.**

CosMOpOlotINmAgIC**: I chose Havoc because it starts with a H and is the opposite of Harmony. They're twins, but they're complete opposites. Get it?**

Nikkole14**: Happy ending? I laugh at the words. Sorry, I'm not usually one into happy endings.**

Breaking.Benjamin**: Jumper cables are fun to play with. I've never thought of putting them on somebody though, I should try it… Anyway, your shoe is going to jump up and bounce away if it's a carrot. (The bunnies will infest it and steal it, those evil creatures)**

maliaphire**: Really? I'm sorry if it was hard to understand. If you send me a question you have, I'll be glad to answer it for you.**

Lady-Shaq**: Thanks so much for reviewing.**

pigsonthewingz**: …why are you sending me a review saying that sucks. If you don't know how to you it and you don't like it, don't complain to me. I don't want to hear it. Estúpido cabrón.**

blue x crush**: Thank so much for the review. I appreciate it a lot.**

**

* * *

The Choices We Make**

**An Ending and a Beginning**

_Jesse's POV-_

Susannah had no idea what she was getting herself into. These…people…were tricksters. I don't know how I knew, I just did. They wanted to use us. The only problem was that I couldn't tell Susannah my concerns. I don't think these people are even human. Actually, I know they aren't.

The moment that Susannah shook hands with the…thing, I could feel the air become heavy and the tension grow stronger. I looked to Slater to see if he had felt the same and he nodded at me to tell me he had. I didn't dwell on it as my _Querida_ stepped into my arms.

I kissed her forehead softly and stroked her hair as she clung to me, "_Querida_, you have no idea what you have done."

She looked up at me with confusion written in her sparkling green orbs. "What do you mean?"

I sighed and held her to me as if I could protect her from the onslaught.

The girl-thing, Harmony, said, "Yeah, Jesse, what do you mean?"

I glared at them over Susannah's head. I was trying to stay calm and sane for Susannah's sake, but it was not working. "You know exactly what I mean. By tricking Susannah into making the arrangement, you have condemned her to death."

I pushed Susannah away from me gently and put my hands on her cheeks so she was forced to look me in the eyes. "I love you, _Querida_. I love you so much."

"But, Jesse, if we help them, they can get rid of our little problem. The deal should be a good thing." She frowned at me softly, "Unless-"

Slater pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and said, "No, Suze, Jesse is right. This isn't right and someone is going to end up dying-or at least being sent to an eternal limbo."

Havoc stepped over and said, "That doesn't matter, we shook on it. The deal is sealed and she has to help us."

Susannah whispered, "What do you want?"

"We already told you that, we want to become mortal." Harmony yawned as if she was bored. For all I knew, she might be.

I thought of the idea I had a while ago. The one where we call upon the Angels and force them to relinquish their hold on Susannah. I moved my face to where it was hidden behind her long beautiful hair and whispered in her ear, "We might be able to work around this, but you _have_ to call the Angels now. We can use the plan we had before."

She could talk without moving her lips or moving, so while Harmony and Havoc were fighting, Susannah said, "I just hope it works." I pulled her against me as she gained concentration and called them.

The room almost glowed as they arrived. Gabriel in robes of the purest white and Loki in robes of the sultriest black. "Susannah Simon, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Of course, they hadn't seen Harmony and Havoc yet seeing as how they were behind the Angels. It was only a matter of time though, we had to hurry.

Slater spoke first, "We've been looking for a year now to undo the curse that binds Suze, and we have now found a way to do just that."

Loki raised his perfect eyebrow, "Oh, really? And why do you need us here then?"

"Because I have all the major TV stations on my speed dial and I'm just a button away from calling them all and telling them all about the existence of the paranormal."

Gabriel tilted her head back and gave a hearty laugh before gaining control over herself and saying mockingly, "You really think that you can threaten _us_?"

I noticed that Susannah was in front of me, closer to the enemies than I was. Trying not to be noticed, I pulled her behind me.

Slater looked over at Harmony and Havoc, mostly I think just to see if they had run away. But I had been keeping a close eye on them as well as the Angels.

It was obvious that our plan wouldn't work. They would kill us before Slater's finger even pressed the button on his handheld phone. I couldn't let that happen, "A year ago, you traded Susannah's life for my own, and all we ask now is that you return her to the way she was."

Gabriel and Loki smirked, "That would mean that you would also return to your previous state."

I noticed Havoc and Harmony inch toward the door. They were not going to stay around, everyone knew that. I finally realized that _of course_ the Angels knew the…things called Havoc and Harmony were behind them. The Angels just wouldn't acknowledge them. But Havoc and Harmony were going to leave if with the unfulfilled deal that Susannah had made.

Gabriel stepped forward and brushed her ethereal fingers along my cheek. The sensation was something I had never experienced before. It was like magic. "It looks to me like you all have four choices to choose from. You can either forget everything we've said and return to the way it is now, return Hector Jesse de Silva and Susannah Simon to their previous states, make another switch of bodies, or be killed along with the rest of the humans you tell to break the balance. Which is it?"

Susannah had tears running down her cheeks. She knew it was hopeless. Slater had closed his eyes and sunk to the floor. He, too, knew there was nothing to do. Looked into Susannah's eyes and could see forever. "It's you choice, Jesse. But whatever you choose, I will love you for eternity."

"I-"

**THE END**

* * *

**A.N.: Thank you all for reading this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to get it finished, but it's done now. And no, I will not be adding another chapter to tell you what he chooses. If you want, you can email me and flame me, I don't care. I _would_ like to know that some of you actually try to continue on with the story in your head. That would make me feel special.**

**Thanks to all the Reviewers: (as of October 20, 2005)**

**Eight Chapters(All):**

Breaking.Benjamin

Koizak

**Seven Chapters:**

Mrs. Nikki Slater

**Six Chapters**:

CeeCeeCaffeine

**Five Chapters:**

**Four Chapters:**

maliaphire

Smiley0925

**Three Chapters:**

PanPan

Quietly Losing Control

sassystar678

**Two Chapters:**

iluvmeg

KatieKat19

LlamaDuck

mahley

mandieC

Paulie Puddin' Pie

PinkExplosion

**One Chapter:**

blue x crush

CosMOpOlotINmAgIC

Dark Princess Kate

flonshoe

greedie

Katey

Lady-Shaq

moOchico

Mystic

Nikkole01

pigsonthewingz

samantha

squirrelsrcute

Strawberry-Shortcake01

swishalicious girlie

teenwriter

Valiant Goddess


End file.
